<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙卡】针锋相对（九） by JiangDu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138329">【龙卡】针锋相对（九）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu'>JiangDu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【龙卡】针锋相对 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sky光遇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>龙卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【龙卡】针锋相对 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙卡】针锋相对（九）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九.<br/>
“…这就是你的……试试？” 卡卡西俯趴在床上咬着牙艰难地吐字、生生被龙骨在身后作弄的手指磨得红了眼眶，深蓝的床单被攥在修长指尖捏紧又放开，羽片似的睫毛不安的随着眨眼的动作轻颤、凌乱的银发散了一枕头、在昏暗的室内几近刺目的白。<br/>
龙骨观察着卡卡西的反应，见他紧皱着眉头、出声问道：“疼吗”<br/>
“这么点疼……你能不能别墨迹！”卡卡西紧紧抓着被单忍无可忍的转头瞪他，眼眶红的像只小兔：“你平时出任务也这么不紧不慢的吗？”<br/>
龙骨挑眉不语、抽出深入在他体内扩张的两指叹了口气：“那是当然，我思考的东西…要比你们多一点“<br/>
卡卡西眯眼盯着他，正要开口就被骤然探入穴口的三指戳的一噎，难耐的别过脸去咬着牙嘴硬：“你刚才说的…我现在试过了，不感兴趣”<br/>
龙骨没有回话，扶着身下人精瘦的细腰轻轻用指尖按压略微干涩的柔软内壁、随着逐渐深入的动作探到了一处柔软所在，与此同时卡卡西转头无措的看了他一眼、眼尾红得快要掉下泪来。<br/>
龙骨眯着眼轻声道：“这里？”<br/>
他坏心眼的用指尖使了力去按压那一处柔软、全然不顾卡卡西在那一瞬间下意识地挣扎，左手挟制着小男友精瘦的腰身、三指并拢稍退一截、随即控制着力道撞上最不能碰的那一点，成功的逼出了卡卡西一声压在嗓子里的呜咽。<br/>
“这里，舒服吗”他轻笑着问道<br/>
卡卡西背对着他不肯转头、只是抬腿虚虚踹了他一脚，倘若此时龙骨绕到窗前、就能看见小美人红着眼睛掉泪的罕见场面。卡卡西死咬着牙忍受着体内接连翻滚而上的奇妙快感、从鼻腔里哼出一声模糊的腻音。<br/>
身下床单被他抓的一片褶皱，逐渐泛起湿润的内壁也下意识的绞紧了体内的手指，龙骨觉察到了他的紧张、隔着薄薄一层睡衣拍拍小美人的背、轻声安抚道：“别怕，放松“<br/>
“都交给我就好，你只管躺着舒服就行“<br/>
 <br/>
龙骨扶着性器顶进来的时候卡卡西下意识的憋住了气。<br/>
他仰躺在床上、睡衣前襟的扣子被解了个干净、细瘦脚踝被捏在龙骨掌中。每一次深而慢的顶入都带起一阵不由自主地战栗，少年难耐地拉长漂亮的脖颈线条、呜咽和低吟模糊压在喉间、脸颊酡红一片、潮红眼眶中生理泪水将落未落，二人隔着一层水幕对视。龙骨率先打破了空气中黏稠的沉默、在温柔抽送间俯身吻住了小男友的嘴。<br/>
他闭着眼、感受到卡卡西用冰凉的舌尖描摹自己的唇线，他趁对方不查、坏心眼地轻轻一咬探进自己口中的软软舌尖、深埋在对方体内的性器被骤然一咬、前胸不轻不重的挨了一拳。<br/>
“属狗吗你，“二人分开时卡卡西仰起下巴瞪他：”我可不是你的磨牙棒“<br/>
“是是是…“龙骨敷衍着、偏头亲了亲小男友泛着粉红的耳尖，哈了一口气轻声道：”我动啦“<br/>
卡卡西敏感地颤了一下、抬手搂住龙骨的脖子泄愤一般的对着他的锁骨又咬又啃、咬着他皮肉的间隙在鼻腔里哼了一声表示可以。<br/>
龙骨掐着卡卡西的胯骨挺直了背、微微将性器撤出一点、随即用了更重的力道顶弄了回去，卡卡西仰躺在床上眯着眼睛注视龙骨浸着薄汗的侧脸，在龙骨顶入进深处时配合的将腰抬的更高、半硬的性器被龙骨握在手心揉捏，体内最酸软的一处被反复戳弄。青年的双颊泛着薄粉、鼻尖泛红、唇角微肿，生理泪水随着眨眼的动作自潮红的眼尾滚落，打湿了他身下凌乱的银色发丝。胸前的两点嫣红在前胸浅色衣料的遮盖下若隐若现、龙骨伸手挑开已然解开纽扣的前襟，轻笑着俯身咬住右胸那一颗可爱的乳尖，卡卡西抓住了他高耸的一节发尖、仰着头喘息着难耐的吐出一声呜咽。<br/>
“呜…你又咬我！“被咬急了憋出来的小奶音简直是可爱至极<br/>
“你明明很喜欢的，“龙骨低笑着放开那一颗颤巍巍挺立的粉红乳尖、下身动作不见缓慢、反而在这个分心的间隙抽插的愈发深了，卡卡西掐着他手臂的爪子也越发地用力、眼神中的杀气感觉下一秒就要抽刀上来宰人。<br/>
龙骨微笑道：“少爷还有哪儿不满意？我改进改进？”<br/>
卡卡西冷笑着接话：“不用，你不是挺有出……操！你再顶！！”<br/>
龙骨无辜的眨着眼睛、深埋在对方体内的性器正好顶在一处微微内陷的入口。卡卡西皱着眉，感觉被龙骨抵住的那一处泛着些许诡异的酸软、跟先前敏感点被顶弄时潮水一般掀起的快感不一样、另他的内心不由自主的升起一种想要逃跑的本能。<br/>
青年犹豫的抬头看了龙骨一眼，正正撞进对方幽深的眼睛，他被龙骨沉默的眼神看得有些发毛、轻哼一声开口：“怎么？“<br/>
龙骨：“……我猜你预备役的时候肯定没好好上过生理课吧“<br/>
卡卡西眨巴眨巴眼睛：“及格了的“<br/>
龙骨闻言挑眉，卡卡西在他的注视下没坚持几秒就果断败下阵来：“…抄的隔壁桌白鸟“<br/>
“怪不得， “龙骨无奈之余叹了口气，轻轻顶了顶那个柔软的入口： “知道这是哪里吗”<br/>
卡卡西被他顶的不大舒服、皱着眉偏头想要躲：“不知道…好奇怪的感觉你能不能别—―—―”<br/>
话音未落、龙骨已经轻轻顶开了那个入口，直接一下挤进去小半个头部。<br/>
卡卡西咬着牙关浑身都在打颤、那个入口被顶开的瞬间他的身体也像是打开了什么奇怪的闸口、温热的潮水随着他骤然的高潮尽数浇在了体内的性器之上、高热的内壁哆嗦着不住痉挛、绞紧了体内粗长的性器。<br/>
龙骨紧皱着眉、低喘几声压制住了射精的冲动，头皮发麻的从那个柔软紧致的内里退出来。低下头去亲吻小男友高潮中微张的红润唇角。<br/>
卡卡西整个人都处在高潮余韵中的恍惚状态，耳朵里嗡鸣声阵阵听不见其他声响，直到龙骨低头亲吻他的唇瓣才勉强找回一点清醒、虚软无力的舌尖轻轻碰了碰男友的舌尖。<br/>
“小傻瓜，这里是生殖腔，”龙骨用指尖揉了揉卡卡西泛着潮红的柔软眼角，笑容无奈而又意味深长：“射进去的话……”<br/>
“会怀孕的哦”<br/>
卡卡西僵着脸半天，愣愣的回了他个：“啊？”<br/>
龙骨一脸黑线：“你是真的上课听了个寂寞啊”谅他再怎么把卡卡西当小孩、也没想到居然会在床上给他普及性教育：“留点神吧小少爷，别哪天给人骗上床了还笑呢”<br/>
“放屁，谁能强迫的了我、我跟他姓”卡卡西言简意赅的抬手锤了龙骨一下。<br/>
龙骨轻笑着吻了一下他的唇角：“也是啊……有没有感觉哪里不舒服？”<br/>
“有点酸”卡卡西很诚实的皱着线条利落的剑眉：“奇怪但又……”<br/>
“是舒服的吧？”龙骨贴着卡卡西的额头弯着嘴角：“我动咯”<br/>
“诶喂你等一下—―—―我靠你出去啊啊啊啊啊啊”卡卡西七手八脚地扒拉着龙骨的手臂嚷嚷，被龙骨突然顶开内腔口挤进去小半根的动作逼得连小腿都在打颤：“不行…我…“<br/>
龙骨捏着小美人细窄的脚踝架上肩、眯着眼睛又往那紧致高热的内里顶进一点。卡卡西被他顶的连话都说不出来、面色涨红双眸含泪、呻吟声堵在喉口，精瘦窄腰抖得好似萧瑟秋风中一片孤零零的秋叶，头发这回是真乱了，与身下深色被单相衬、看在龙骨的眼里好像深蓝夜幕上泼洒的一把碎银。<br/>
“龙……我真的……”卡卡西紧紧揪着身下的被单绷直了白皙的脚背、感觉到生理性的泪水不受控制的自脸颊滚落，体内的性器就着他这一声嘶哑的呼唤轻车熟路的顶进了紧致内腔的最深处，可怕的硬热顶在他体内最敏感的内部似乎还在隐隐跳动，青年紧紧咬着红润的下唇、凌乱的发丝被汗打湿了沾在额角，龙骨缓慢抽身复又加重了力道顶弄进来时、他拉长了漂亮的脖颈线条呜咽了一声，身前挺立的性器跳动着射出白液，眼看着是又高潮了一次，整个人都浸着一层深陷情欲的粉红。<br/>
龙骨沾了一点他射出的精液抹匀在卡卡西隐隐带着肌肉线条的小腹，轻笑了一声：“好快“<br/>
卡卡西抬腿虚软无力的给了他一脚，细长的眼尾红得像是三月里盛放的满树桃花。<br/>
龙骨见他还有精力应付自己、当即挑眉微笑着将整根性器抽出、趁着粉嫩小穴微微开合的空当又顶了进去，收获卡卡西一记眼刀的同时揉搓着小男友刚射过疲软的性器吹了声口哨。<br/>
卡卡西尚没来得及跟他多过几招眼神上的交流、就又被对方毫不留力次次直顶敏感点的攻击卷入进了情潮的混乱漩涡。<br/>
终究是初尝人事的敏感身子、他没费什么力就又把小男友逼上了第三轮高潮的浪尖，被对方夹得头皮发麻抽身出来射在粉嫩穴口。卡卡西搂着龙骨的肩颈埋首在对方的颈窝不肯撒开抱着他的手，从龙骨的角度可以看见他哭到红肿的眼眶和委屈紧抿着的嘴唇，平日里傲的不可一世的小家伙头一次在他面前露出这样一副脆弱的委屈神色，看的哨兵首席当下就硬了起来，咳嗽了两声稍作掩饰、尽量温和的压低了极具磁性的嗓音：“还好吗”<br/>
“不好”卡卡西不是个喜欢在床上叫出声的性子，嗓子只带了点轻微嘶哑、开口时的话音隐约含了点软糯的鼻音，似乎是有些哭的狠了，还在轻微的打着哭嗝。被龙骨搂在怀里的身子仍然时不时的抽搐一下，小巧的鼻尖红彤彤的像只小兔。<br/>
“不哭不哭，咱们洗个澡就歇下了“龙骨小声凑在他的耳边哄道：”是我没考虑周全勉强了你，你……“话音未落被卡卡西突然仰头逼近的一个吻堵住了嘴。<br/>
小男友的这一个吻来的气势汹汹、强横而又霸道的挑开自己的牙关长驱直入，龙骨闭眼搂着怀中精瘦却极具爆发力的腰肢，恍惚间好像又看到了当初那个在训练场上对自己拔刀相向的炸毛搭档。<br/>
“你刚刚说谁不行？” 二人分开时隐约都有些喘息，银发的小男友撑着自己的肩膀，大敞的宽松领口完全遮盖不住印着小片斑驳吻痕的修长锁骨线条。龙骨的双手撑在身后呈一个后仰的坐姿、而卡卡西修长的双腿则跪在他的身体两侧、白皙膝盖因为先前扩张时的跪姿被磨得微红、搭在自己肩上的十指修长而又有力，牢牢地钳制住了龙骨同样极具爆发力的肩颈。<br/>
美人自这个居高临下的角度注视着自己、面上的神情高傲而又冷峻，紧抿的粉红唇角开合间吐出的话语冰凉而又傲气：“闭嘴，继续”<br/>
龙骨牵起他放在自己左侧肩膀的手、牵到嘴边在凸出骨节处轻轻落下一吻，略微上扬的尾音巧妙的隐藏着一点笑意：“遵命”<br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>